


Candy Corn

by wakeupstiles



Series: 9 Days of Scream Halloween Fics 2k16 [5]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Halloween AU, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Audrey loses a bet and has a wear a giant candy corn costume to her college’s Halloween party. Brooke is very amused by her girlfriend’s annoyance.





	

“Audrey,” Brooke called from the bedroom. She was seated at the little vanity in the corner of their room, perfecting her lipstick. Her girlfriend, Audrey was currently sulking in the joint bathroom.

“No.” Came her monotone reply.

 _“Audrey!”_ The blonde hissed, capping her lipstick and glaring at her reflection. Her twenty year old girlfriend, at the moment, was acting like a five year old.

 _“No.”_ She replied more sternly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and spun around in the chair to face the bathroom. “Audrey, come _on._ ” She sighed, rubbing her temples in agitation.

There was a hesitation before her reply, and Brooke thought that she had won, but through a chuckle she heard, “No.” Now Audrey was just doing it to piss Brooke off. It was working.

With a deep scowl on her face, Brooke marched over to the bathroom. “We’re going to be late.” She huffed, grabbing her girlfriend’s arm and trying to yank her from the bathroom. Audrey had a vice grip on the door threshold to keep her in place. She wasn’t going anywhere.

The brunette shook her head, glaring. “I don’t care.”

Brooke let go of her arm and scoffed. “Oh, don’t be such a baby.”

“I’m not leaving the house in this! I look ridiculous.” Audrey shrieked with wide eyes, motioning up and down her body to emphasize the costume.

“You look fine.” The blonde lied through her teeth. In truth, Audrey did look ridiculous. Well, not Audrey herself, but the candy corn costume. It was large and bulky, wide and triangular. And Audrey was fairly short, so the costume fell right at her ankles instead of stopping at her knees like it would have on an average height person. It was made out of felt, so during the party Audrey was sure to get overheated. But she had to wear it all through the party. It would be torture for her, Brooke knew, and that shouldn’t have amused her, but it did.

“I look hideous.” Audrey whined as she stomped to their bed and attempted to sit down. After the third try, she growled and flopped down on her back, causing the costume to puff out around her in an orange, yellow, and white mess.

Brooke held her hand over her mouth, giggling. “You’re such a drama queen.”

“Says you!” Her girlfriend exclaimed, struggling to sit up and point an accusatory finger at the blonde. “You don’t have to wear this!” She gripped the costume, pulling at it. “You get to go as something normal!” She motioned up and down Brooke’s body, envying her.

She arched a brow, her arms crossed. “Tinker Bell is normal?”

“More normal than a candy corn body suit!” Audrey’s voice had risen several octaves now, and Brooke couldn’t contain her laughter any further. “It’s not funny.” The brunette pouted.

“It’s hilarious.” She grinned.

“I hate you.” Audrey muttered.

Brooke shrugged, unfazed. “You love me.” She said simply, then bent down and grabbed Audrey’s arms and started to pull her off the bed.

“Yes, but right now, I hate you.”

“It’s not my fault you lost the bet.”

“It was rigged.” Audrey scowled, fixing her costume, trying to even out the wrinkles but failing epically. Brooke bit her lip, trying to hide a grin. “Oh, shut up.” Audrey snapped with narrowed eyes.

Brooke held her palms up in defense. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Your stupid face says it all.”

Brooke rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “You love this stupid face.”

Audrey waved her off. “Yeah, yeah.” She left the room and hobbled down the hallway towards the front door. “Are you coming or what?” Audrey called behind her, her voice high in annoyance.

“Coming.” Brooke skipped towards her girlfriend, grabbing the car keys and exiting the apartment. Audrey sulked out into the hallway, giving dirty looks to the students who walked by. Brooke shook her head, kissed Audrey’s cheek, then grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs.

The night was sure to be full of entertainment.

Brooke couldn’t wait.


End file.
